Disney Dreamwork's University (Jelsa University AU)
by Twi-Freak101
Summary: Watch as the Big Five and others go through a year of university. Jelsa, Kristanna, Hiccstrid and Merricup Love Triangle and many other shippings. I suck at summaries. My first fanfiction so please read and review.
1. Arrival

'Anna!' Elsa called through her little sister's bedroom door. 'Anna, it's time to get up! We're leaving in 25 minutes.'

Anna, having sat up when she heard her sister's call, brightened up at this. We're going to University! She hopped out of bed and got dressed. She threw on a dark green tank top, jean shorts, and brown boots; and grabbed her backpack, heading downstairs.

'Good morning!' She exclaimed when she entered the kitchen where her sister and parents were.

'Good morning, Anna.' Elsa said quietly. 'Excited for your first year of University?'

'Yes! I am so excited. It's going to be so much fun. I wonder who my roommate is going to be? I hope she's nice. What if I hate her? Oh no. What if she's really mean and-'

'Anna!' Elsa said, cutting her little sister off. 'Everything is going to be fine.'

'Right. I'm just really excited.'

The excited girl sat down beside her sister and started eating her pancakes. Elsa inaudibly sighed. That girl is going to have to learn, she thought.

Elsa stood up with her dishes, having finished her breakfast, and put them in the kitchen sink. She then made her way upstairs to get changed out of her snowflake pyjamas. She walked in to her room and towards her wardrobe. From inside the wardrobe she picked out a light blue tank top, dark blue jean shorts, a white sheer scarf and some white 2-inch heels. She went over to her dresser and applied some mascara, a little bit of eyeliner, and some pink tinted lip gloss. She put her hair up in a loose but not messy bun.

Standing up, she looked around her room one last time before grabbing her phone and her bags. Elsa walked down the stairs only to be practically pushed over by Anna.

'I forgot my phone.' Anna explained before rushing upstairs. Elsa chuckled quietly. Anna was always forgetting things. When Elsa got back downstairs she said bye to her parents and walked towards her car, bags in hand. Anna came rushing outside just as Elsa was putting her last bag in her car trunk. Anna puts her bags in the trunk and hops in the passenger seat beside Elsa. Elsa starts the car and turns on the radio. They then drive away towards the university.

'Jack!' His little sister Emma called up the stairs. 'Jack! Mom says you had better get down here fast or you're going to be late.'

Jack groans and sits up. Rubbing his eyes, he looks at the clock: 8:15. He stands up and drags himself over to the bathroom. He takes a quick and very much needed shower and gets dressed. He puts on white shorts with a dark blue t- shirt and white trainers. He runs his hand through his hair a couple time to dry it before grabbing his bags and going downstairs.

He sits down at the table and is handed a plate of waffles. 'Thanks' he says. He starts eating and talking to his little sister.

'Are you excited for university? Who's your roommate? Do you know yet? Is it the same as last year? What classes are you taking?' She asks in a rush.

'Woah, woah. Calm down. Don't ask so many questions at once.' Jack says, putting his hands up.

'Emma, let your brother eat his breakfast.' Their mother reprimands.

'Okay, okay.' Emma surrenders.

Jack finished eating his breakfast and went to put his bags in his car. Once all his bags were in his car he went back inside and watched some television. After a little while his mother walks in and says, 'You had better get going Jack.'

'Okay.' He says. He says bye to his mother and sister and gets into his car. He turns on the radio and starts to drive away.

The drive isn't very long and before he knows it he arrives at the large university. The tall building looms over most of the other buildings in the area and is very beautiful. He pulls in to a parking spot at the far end of the parking lot and gets out of his car. He states at the building for a moment before a really nice looking car pulls in to the lot. From what he could tell it was a white convertible mustang and looked really new. Wow.

Then he spots the two girls inside. One is strawberry blonde and the other is platinum blonde. The two girls step out of the now parked car and Jack gets a better look at them. The strawberry blonde is quite pretty and sort of reminded Jack of his little sister. When he looked over at the platinum blonde, his mouth dropped open. She was gorgeous. He stared for a minute longer before the girls looked over at him. He looked away. When they started getting their stuff and walking towards the building Jack was only thinking one thing, I need to know that girl's name.


	2. Discovery

Elsa parks her car in front of the large university building and both girls hop out. They are silent as they collect their bags from the trunk. As they are getting their things both girls get the feeling they are being watched so they look around. Elsa notices a tall boy with near white hair. Anna follows Elsa's gaze. She looks at the unknown boy and thinks nothing of it but Elsa keeps staring.

Being very observant, Elsa notices that the way he stands makes him look very carefree; his hair is dis-shelved but still nice looking in it's own sort of way; and that he seemed to have been watching her from afar before she had noticed him.

Snap out of it Elsa, she thought to herself, Quit staring before he notices you.

Elsa looked away before grabbing all her bags and following Anna to the doors of Disney Dreamwork's University. They walked through the doors in to a large lobby/foyer/whatever-you-want-to-call-it. After a moment of awestruck staring, they walked towards a desk where a woman with glasses and long brown hair sat.

'Hello.' The woman said. 'I need your name and year, please'

Elsa went first, 'Elsa Winters, year 4.'

'Welcome back. Your dorm number is 314 and your roommate is Rapunzel Corona'

Elsa nodded and stepped aside for her little sister.

'Anna Winters, year 1'

'Welcome to Disney Dreamwork's University. Your dorm number is 312 and your roommates are Astrid Hofferson (Did I spell that right?) and Merida DunBroch.'

'Thank you.' Anna said before walking towards her sister.

'Yes! We have dorms beside each other.' Anna cheered.

'I'm going to go unpack and say hi to Rapunzel if that's alright.' Elsa said when her sister was done her little happy dance.

'Okay! I guess I'd better go meet my roommates. Cya!' Anna replied excitedly before walking towards the elevator.

Elsa sighed and started walking in the same direction Anna went. She was deep in thought when she bumped into someone making them drop their things.

'Oh! I am so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going.' Elsa apologized.

'It's alright.' The person said. Elsa looked up and right at the boy with near white hair.

It's that girl, Jack thought as he leaned down to help her pick up the stuff he dropped.

'Oh! I am so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going.' She apologized.

'Its alright.' Jack said. She looked up and for a split second shock crossed her face before turning back in to an apologetic look.

'Here are your things' she said, holding out some of his bags.

It took him a minute to process what she said before he took the bags from her. 'Thanks' he said.

'You're welcome' she replied.

'I'm Jack by the way. Jack Frost.'

'And I'm Elsa. Elsa Winters.' She smiled.

He smiled back before walking towards the check in desk.

This is going to be a great year.


	3. AN

Okay, so I was just wondering how everyone thinks I'm doing. I'm surprised I even updated considering my terrible issues with committing to a project. Please comment what you think and give me ideas of your own that I could incorporate in to the story.

I have a few questions:

1) Hiccstrid or Merricup? I think I already know the answer to this one.

2) Do you think I'm pacing it right or should I take it slower/speed it up?

3) Do you like my writing style? Weird question, I know but I'm just wondering because I think it's quite different from other peoples' (As it should be) but I also use big words and other crap, so yeah. Just let me know if I confuse you because I seem to do that when I'm talking, lol.

Thank you and good night! ?


	4. Impressions

Jack continued walking towards the check in desk.

'Morning' he said to the woman sitting at the desk.

'Good morning. I need your name and year please.' She replied.

'Jack Frost, year 4.'

'Thank you. Your dorm number is 214 and your roommate is Hiccup Haddock.'

Jack nodded and started walking towards the elevator. When it opened he stepped in and pressed the two. Just before the doors could close they were stopped by a hand and a boy with sandy blonde hair walked in. The stranger came and stood beside Jack.

'Same floor?' Jack asked.

'Yeah, thanks.'

There was an awkward silence between the two.

'I'm Kristoff by the way. Kristoff Bjorman.'

'I'm Jack Frost.'

'Cool. Umm... What's your dorm number?'

'214 with Hiccup Haddock. How about you?'

'209 with Hans Isles' Kristoff said the name with a venomous voice.

'Who's Hans Isles?' Jack questioned.

'Bad news, that's what. Apparently he deals drugs and is a complete player. I'd steer clear of him. He sounds like a jerk.'

'Oh. Okay.' By now the elevator had reached floor two and the two young men exited.

'I guess I'll see you around?' Jack asked.

'Yeah, sure. See ya!' Kristoff replied before walking towards his dorm.

Jack followed his example and started heading to his dorm. When he got there he got out his key and opened the door to a nice sized room. Each side had the necessities such as a desk a double bed, a dresser, and a night stand. It had a medium sized bathroom with double sinks and a shower/bathtub combo. One side of the room was already decorated with pictures of dragons and such. The bed was made and it looked like the owner was out.

Jack plopped his bags on the floor beside what he assumed was his bed. He sat for a minute before deciding to unpack. He made his bed with his blue sheets and white blanket, set up his desk supplies, put all his clothes away, and decorated with his snowflake designs and a few pictures of him and his little sister, Emma. When he finished he laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

Elsa made her way towards her dorm and unlocked it with her key. She walked in and was greeted by her roommate, who was very excited, with a big hug (Typical Punzie.?)

'Umm...hi?' Elsa questioned.

'Oh sorry. Are you Elsa?' Elsa nodded. 'Good. Because this would be weird otherwise.'

'I think it still is. Are you Rapunzel?'

'Yeah but call me Punzie. And it's great to meet you. We're going to be awesome friends!'

'Cool. Now if it's alright I want to unpack.' Elsa said, gesturing to her bags.

'Oh! Of course. I was just heading out to meet my friends. You can meet them later. See ya!' Rapunzel exited the room.

Wow, this is going to be a crazy year.

Elsa looked over at Punzie's very colourful side of the room. Her and Anna would get along nicely, she thought. Elsa walked over to her bed and started putting her clothes away. After that she organized her desk and made her bed. And lastly she decorated with family pictures and ice skating pictures and snowflake designs.

The moment she finished Anna burst through the door and said, 'Elsa! I have a date!'

Elsa whirled around to face Anna, 'A date? Since when?' She exclaimed.

'Hans Isles' Anna said dreamily. 'I bumped into him in the hall and he asked me out!'

'Anna, you can't go out with a guy you just met.' Elsa said, more calm.

'Why not? What if it's true love?' Anna tried to reason. 'Please Elsa!'

Elsa sighed, 'Fine. One date. But I have to know exactly where you are going and when.'

'Yes! Thanks Elsa!' Anna ran out of the room.

Elsa sighed again. Sisters.

Elsa went over to the books on her desk and took one to her bed. She laid down and started reading.


	5. Plans

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't written. I just haven't had the patience to sit down and write a good chapter. Anyways, thank you all so so so so so much for all the reviews! I love you all! The first review I got put me in such a good mood. And then I got more. And follows and favourites. Thank you all sooooooo much! So here it is... Read and Review. **

Jack woke up to a loud banging sound. He sat up and checked his phone for the time: 2:30. He got out of bed to see what the noise was. It was coming from the bathroom so he wen towards the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. He knocked loudly. More banging came through the door.

'Hold on!' Someone called through the door. A few moments later the door opened and in front of Jack stood a gangly boy with brown hair.

'Hi. I'm Hiccup. I'm guessing your my roommate. Jack, isn't it?' Hiccup said.

'Yeah. I'm Jack.'

'Cool. I was just going to go see some of my friends, do you want to come?'

'Sure.'

And with that they walked down the hall towards the elevator.

* * *

'Elsa!'

Elsa snapped out of her little world and looked up from her book. In front of her was her sister, Anna and her roommate, Rapunzel.

'What do you need Anna?' Elsa asked.

'Do you want to come hang out with my new friends and I?'

Elsa figured she had to meet them sooner or later and probably better sooner than later. 'Sure' She stood up and followed Anna and Rapunzel to Anna's dorm.

She enter the room only to bump into Jack. 'Sorry'

She looked up to see Jack's smirking face. 'We have got to stop meeting like this.' He said.

'You're right.' She smiled.

'Although I wouldn't mind meeting you some other way.'

Elsa's face looked surprised for a moment before she smirked and said, 'Are you asking me on a date?'

'Not exactly. Just a friendly hang out. So what do you say? My place tomorrow at 7:30.'

_Well, he's being forward, _Elsa thought.

'Sure. But first...' Elsa slipped ripped a piece of paper off of Anna's desk and wrote her number on it. She handed it to Jack and walked towards Anna and Rapunzel.

'Okay. Are you going to introduce me to your friends or are we going to stand here awkwardly?' Elsa said to Anna.

'Oh yeah! This is Astrid,'—she gestured to a girl with blonde hair in a braid— 'This is Merida,' —she pointed to a girl with big head of fiery red hair— 'and this is Hiccup.'—she nodded her head towards a gangly boy with brown hair and green eyes.

'Cool.'

'So are we going to do something?' Astrid asked.

'I don't know. Are we?' Merida half answered.

'We could go see a movie.' Hiccup suggested.

'Sure. That's sounds awesome.' Jack answered.

**Sorry everyone. That was really short. The next chapter will be about the movie and more Jelsa fluff. Probably also very short but then it's Jack and Elsa's 'friendly hang out' yay! Then the first day of classes. So see ya!**

**~Em**


End file.
